Messing Up
by CrazyPandaHat05
Summary: The Townies are now living in peace after dealing with their Mafia issues. However, underneath their noses, the Coven has come along to take over the town, though a series of events brings death and hilarity.


_Another peaceful day has passed in the small town of Salem, everyone going by, engaging in their day to day duties. The doctors saving people's lives from evil, the vigilante cleansing his greatest possession; a shot gun that previously took out a local Framer associated with the Mafia, hiding in the town as a claimed Spy, and the investigator keeping a careful eye on the new-comers to make sure that another massacre as horrendous as the last did not face their town again. Although the poor, naive fools didn't expect for the Coven to come along underneath their noses._

* * *

 **Night 1**

The night drew in after the usual day of idle, yet gleeful chatter, fifteen surprisingly modern houses with thatched roofs aligned in a tight, neighbourly fashion as the only sound to break the quiet twilight was the distant howling of the wolves residing in the forests outside of the town. No one left their homes that evening. After all, what reason would they need to leave when there was no trouble brewing?

Well…

Aside from four individuals whom remained in close communication with each other since their arrival.

Giles Corey the Coven Leader, Mary Warren the Medusa, Abagail Hobbs the Poisoner, and Sarah Good the Necromancer: the four Coven members that starting tonight, was planning and going to dominate Salem.

"Ah, what a beautiful night to ruin some poor sucker's life. They won't know what hit them." Abagail hummed in appreciation of the clear night, the sticky, hot humidity not even a problem at all for the growing girl.

"Patience… The town doesn't know of our identities just yet. Just be careful not to get caught out by a Lookout…" Giles murmured loud enough for her to hear, a steely, irritated glance catching her in mid pose once she called him 'Boss'.

"Right… Sir…" Abagail said rather stiffly.

The Poisoner soon escaped into the safe breaches of their home, using a wonderous variation of burning herbs and berries to poison an innocent townie within their own home without their recognition. Though the Necromancer on the other hand, remained at the home, unable to do anything to help and waiting for a night where there was a rotting corpse to resurrect to assist her brethren. As loyal as they were to the cause, though could never amount to the same strength as the Coven Leader and the Medusa combo. Together, they were the ultimate couple, famously known for wiping away the identity of their victims off the face of the Earth through forceful manipulation.

And this was no different…

The two decided to target Edward Bishop that night, an old local still alive from the Mafia days. The two weren't entirely sure on what he was for sure, but it was a start at least.

Giles used his unique ability to control the man into an alerting Mary. A picture of the man grew within his line of sight. A vigilante? A role in which could go against them fairly quickly if they were found out. This was definitely for the best. After all, he had full faith in the Medusa to complete her duty.

However, once the brink of dawn came through, he began to grow anxious. There was no word from his companion.

Did he mess up?

* * *

 **Day 2**

The call of a rooster awakened town to a new morning, everyone prepared for another day of arduous work. At least, that was the assumption before a blood-curdling scream of a male was heard by the entire town. And with good reason to…

That was because two people were out onto the street, dead. The first body was Edward Bishop, however that was all that could be identified by his cold, grey and crumbling form. He was stoned.

The second body belonged to Mary Warren the Medusa who was killed by a single gun shot would to the head by a vigilante. The same one that got stoned…

But the Vigilante would never shoot on the first night… Unless he was controlled…

So he really did mess up…

"Coven? Here? What are they even doing here!? A panicked voice of a rather fidgety man screeched out in horror. This was John Proctor, a post-traumatic patient who was receiving treatment from the doctor to deal with his anxiety.

At least that was until said Doctor was targeted and killed by the Mafioso, causing the man to snap completely.

"There's no need t0 fear, fellow townie, for I have received a vision last night. At least one person is evil…" Alice Parker reassured her confident glance eyeing and switching between her three suspects in mind.

Samuel Sewall, Deodat Lawson and Ann Putnam.

"Roles, you three."

"Well, I was poisoned last night so it isn't me," Ann began, being the first to speak up. "…But I am the medium so if there's a doctor around, I ask to get healed tonight."

"And I'm the Trapper. I was at home last night building traps, so I could go hunting this weekend. Though I doubt that's going to happen now…" Samuel told the Psychic claim, arms crossed over his chest in a semi-disappointed, yet childish manner.

"So that leaves…"

Everyone's suspicious looks moved towards Deodat Lawson, who stopped his quiet whistling in order to not draw attention to himself. He stopped and held his hands up in protest.

"Hey' I'm not Coven! If anything, that Trapper claim sounds totally bogus right now."

No one looked convinced at all.

"Get him up…"

The votes dropped like flies, one after the other. It was mere seconds before the man was brought up to the central stand and given one final chance to convince the crowd to let him go free.

Though in the end, despite his pointless accusations towards everyone else that was quiet and attempting to claim Sherriff, he got hung with the full twelve guilty votes.

With the noose blocking his supply of oxygen flow from reaching his lungs, he was slowly losing his fight to live long enough to utter one last sentence amongst his ever growing, demented grin, foam spurting his lips and dripping down on the wooden surface.

"Jest a joke…"

Those were his final words before his hanging body became completely lifeless, his spirit now free to drift around the now cautious town. But deep down, the lingering feeling of dread tightened in their hearts, knots locking in their stomachs from an echoing laughter that mocked each and every one of them.

After all,…

 _The Jester will get his revenge from the grave…_


End file.
